Teen Breakup
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: What do you think would happen if the couples of the woldcat crew all broke up. Follow the lives of Troyella, Zekepay, Chadlor, Jelsi, and RyMa as  the guys try to get their girls back. Will they succeed or will they lose the love of their lives forever?
1. Prolonge

Everyone knows at East High, the school is just like a kingdom. You have your lower class, middle class, and then your higher class. Apart of the higher class of course were the most popular people at East High; Martha Cox who was on the cheer team, science team, and volleyball team, Kelsi Nelson who was in the drama club and on the volleyball team, Jason Cross, who on the basketball team, Zeke Baylor was the best chief in East High and on the basketball team, Ryan Evans who was in the drama club and caption of the baseball team. Sharpay Evans, who was three minutes younger than Ryan; She is the co-caption of the cheer team, and volleyball team and she is in the drama club. Taylor Mckessie, who is the caption of the science team and on the volleyball team. Chad Danforth who is the co-caption of the basketball team. Gabriella Montez, who is the caption of the volleyball, girl's basketball team and the cheer team and is the co-caption of the science team. And last but not least Troy Bolton, who is the caption of the basketball and golf team and in the drama club along with Gabriella. They were also known to the school as the Wildcat Crew.

They were the most popular and kindest people you ever met unless you made them angry. Not only were they the most popular students but also the richest. Everyone either loved or hated them because they were all dating one another and had very close relationship. They knew that nothing could break them up as friends and even as couples but little did they know that they might just lose their love one soon.

An eighteen year old, Gabriella Montez was sound asleep until her alarm clock went off telling her it was time for school.

"Ugh" Gabriella said as she hit the button to shut it off and got out the bed.

When she went downstairs she saw her parents; Inez and Greg Montez along with their dogs Shadow and Ace. Shadow was a black toy poodle and Ace was a German Sheppard.

"Moring Mommy, Daddy." Gabriella said as she greeted her parents.

"Moring sweetie." Inez said as she kissed her cheek and sat her breakfast down.

Moring Baby girl." Greg said as he as he kissed her forehead.

"Is Troy picking you up today?" Greg asked his daughter talking about her boyfriend of 2 years.

"No he has practice so I'm riding with Shar." Gabriella said as she put her plate up and went to get ready.

Once she got out of the shower and started to get her close on, she heard a familiar ringtone which made her smile.

"Hello"

"Hey babe." Troy said with a smile.

"Hey Wildcat what's up."

"Just letting you know I can't pick up cause I have practice."

"Yeah I know, I'm riding with Shar." Gabriella said.

Troy had noticed something in her voice that told him that she was worried about something.

"Hey Brie are you okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know you sound worried."

"Um No I'm okay." Gabriella said as she bit her lip. Truth was she really did have a feeling that something bad was going to happen today but she didn't want to worry Troy so she didn't say anything.

"Okay well I'll see you at school. Love you."

"Love you too Wildcat." Gabriella said as they both hung up.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Hey Shar." Gabriella said Gabriella said as she got into Sharpay's Lexis Convertible.

"Hey Gabby." Sharpay said as the two hugged.

On the way to school they talked and when they got there they parked in Sharpay's personal parking spot. Seeing as the were the most popular people in school they had their own parking spots.

"Hey girls." Taylor, Kelsi and Martha said as they saw the two walking towards them.

"Hey." They said as they hugged them.

The guys were all in the locker room changing after practice.

"Man I can't until this game. If we win this we are in the championship." Jason said with a smile.

"You mean when we win." Chad said as he high five the guys.

After they all got changed, they were walking out of the locker room to see Ryan walking towards them.

"Hey guys." Ryan said. "Hey Ryan." They all said.

"Hey dude, is your sister and the girls here yet?" Zeke asked his girlfriend's of a year brother.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them yet." Ryan said as he shrugged.

"Well I have to see Brie." Troy said as they looked at him.

"Dude we all know you are whipped and want to see your girl." Chad said as they all laughed.

"Shut up." Troy said as he glared at him.

"And I have to see her because she sounded like she was worried when I talked to her this morning." Troy said as they all nodded.

"Well it's probably nothing." Zeke said.

"I hope you're right." Troy said as he looked at him.

While they were talking, they heard the door open, thinking it was their girls they turned around smiling but when they saw who it was their smiles dropped.

"Hi Troysie." Amber Johnson, caption of the cheer team for the football team said as her and her crew walked in.

"What do you want Amber?" Troy said not even looking at her.

"We just wanted to talk." Amber said as she walked up to him.

"About what?" Chad said as he raised an eyebrow at Jessica McDonald who walked up to him.

"Hey Gabby are you okay?" Taylor said as her and the girls were walking to the gym to meet the guys.

"Yeah why?" Gabriella said as they all looked at her. "What?"

"We know you. So what is going on?" Sharpay said as Gabriella sighed.

"Fine I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen." Gabriella said.

"Like what?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know but I have that feeling."

"Hey don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." Martha said as she smiled at her.

"You sure." Gabriella asked as she looked at her friends.

"Yeah; Now let's go get our guys." Sharpay said as they all linked arms and walked to the gym smiling.

But once they got there, their smiles dropped of what they saw and they all froze. Right in front of their eyes where their boyfriends pushed up against the wall kissing another girl and to make matters worse it was their enemies. Once the girls saw that they started to cry but then walked over to the guys. They each walked over to their guy and yanked the girl off of them to see their boyfriends shocked face. The girls were pissed as they slapped the guys and said: **I HATE YOU! IT'S OVER!** The girls all ran to their cars leaving their shocked boyfriends who looked at each other before after the girls only to find that they left.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

When Gabriella got home she ran straight into her house to find her parents and Troy's. She ran straight to her father as the parents looked on confused.

"Baby girl what's wrong." Greg said as he hugged her. Gabriella was so upset she couldn't say anything because she was crying so hard.

"Do you want us to call Troy?" Inez said and if as on cue Troy ran into the house.

"There you are. Brie it wasn't what it looked like." Troy said as he tried to hug her.

"NO" Gabriella said as she backed away from him.

"Brie."

"I said NO and my name isn't Brie its Gabriella." She said with ice in her voice.

"Gabriella baby she-"

"She what just walked up to you and stuck her tongue down your throat." Gabriella said as she glared at him.

"Well yeah." Troy said honest. "God you're such and ass. I can't believe you would cheat on me." She said as she heard the parents gasp and all look at Troy.

"No babe she kissed me. I swear I didn't kiss her back." Troy said as he tried to come close to her.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" Gabriella said as she looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"I want you to stay the hell out of my life. Don't think of me, look at me or talk to me. I'm through with you and the guys. Tell them to stay the hell away from and the girls." Gabriella said as she looked at him.

"**NO!** Baby please, don't do this. I love you more than anything. "You're smart, funny, beautiful, talent and so much more. Why would I want her?" Troy said as he looked at his with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well I hope she was worth this." Gabriella said as she ran past him and up to her room where she locked the doors.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy said as he tried to run after her but his father stopped him.

"Let her go son." Jack said as he grabbed Troy.

"But" Troy said as he looked at them.

"Just give her some time." Inez said as Troy looked at them and then upstairs and sighed.

"Come on let's go home." Jack said as they all walked next door where they lived.

"Troy." Lucille said as she tried to hug him but he pulled back.

"Just leave me alone." Troy said as he went to his room.

It had been 6 hours and neither Troy nor Gabriella had came out of their rooms and all Troy had been doing was call or text Gabriella while she just deleted them. She couldn't believe what he did and she wanted nothing more to do with Troy.

"Mija please come out and eat." Inez said trying to get her to eat something.

"NO"

"Baby girl its been 6 hours since you last ate." Greg said.

"I'm not hungry please just leave me alone." Gabriella said through her tears.

"Troy son you have to eat." Jack said as he had been trying to get him to eat for 10 minutes.

"Fine if it will get you to leave me alone, I'll eat." Troy said as he walked downstairs.

"What did mom fix?" Troy said.

"Pasta." Jack said as Troy froze.

"Troy are you okay?"

"I'm not hungry." Troy said as he went back to his room.

"TROY" Jack yelled as Lucille came out.

"What did you do?" Lucille asked.

"Nothing he asked what you made for dinner and I told him pasta." Jack said as she hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?"

"Pasta is Gabriella's favorite food you idiot." Lucille said as she went back into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry." Jack said.

"_This is Gabriella leave a message and I'll get back to you." _

"Hey baby. Please answer the phone so I can explain. Please Brie I love you." Troy said as he hung up.

"God please let her listen to me." Troy said as he picked up the picture that was on his night stand.

When he looked at it tears just started to come down his face as he saw how happy they were. They were at the park and Troy had his arms around her as she was laughing at something he said. Little did he know his soul mate was looking at the exact picture.

"Why did you have to kiss her Troy, why?" Gabriella said crying as she put the picture down.

After crying at around midnight they both fell asleep praying that this was a nightmare.

**There you go I know so sad. Well please let me know how it was. Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Avoid

The next day Gabriella woke up with a massive head ache. She figured it was from all the cry she did last night. As she got of bed she dragged herself downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw her father reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning sweetie." Greg said as Gabriella sat down at the table and put her head down.

"How you feeling?"

"Like any girl should feel after breaking up with her good for nothing, lying, cheating boyfriend." Gabriella said with hurt in her voice.

"Aw baby girl I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to make it better." Greg said as he hugged her.

"You could let me miss school." Gabriella said looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Your mother told me you would say that." Greg said with a chuckle. "But you're still going to school."

"But daddy, Troy and I have five classes together and I know he is going to try to talk to me and I really don't want to see him." Gabriella said with a groan.

"I know but maybe you could just avoid him. But you still need to and get ready." Greg said.

"Fine." Gabriella as she did as she was told.

**SAME TIME WITH TROY **

"Good Morning Troy." Lucille said as her son come into the kitchen.

"Morning." Troy mumbled as he put his head down.

"How you felling son?" Jack asked.

"Like the love of my life dumped me." Troy said as he parents looked at each other.

"Aw sweetie, don't worry. I'm sure you two will be back together by today or tomorrow." Lucille said with a supportive smile.

"Yeah well I hope but I doubt it. You guys saw the way she looked at me." Troy said as he looked at them. "She hates me."

"No she doesn't son, she's just upset." Jack said as Troy sighed.

"Yeah well I'm going to go get ready." Troy said as he went to his room.

**Troy's P.O.V**

As I got out of the shower I just found some clothes to throw on. I really didn't feel like going today but I knew I had to because my dad was going to make me anyway. I looked out my window and saw Gabriella getting ready. She like she didn't want to go to school either but I'm guessing she didn't have a chose. I just hope she talks to me today but I wouldn't count on it. After I got done getting ready, I went downstairs to say goodbye to my parents and to grab my bag and keys.

Before I got to my car I looked over to see Gabriella and God did she look beautiful. I guess she felt my eyes on her because she looked up at me and our eyes locked. I gave her a small smile and waved but all she did was roll her eyes and walked to her car.

"This is going to be a long day." I said with a sigh as I got into my car and drove to school.

**END OF P.O.V **

When Troy got to school it seemed like everyone knew what happened yesterday because they were all whispering and looking at him. As he got to his locker he saw the guys all standing there talking.

"Hey." Troy said as he opened his locker.

"Hey dude. Did you talk to Gabby yet?" Chad asked him.

"Nope. I saw her this morning and I smiled at her but all she did was roll her eyes." Troy said as he looked down.

"Guys I think we really messed up." Jason said as the rest agreed.

"Yeah well at least none of you live with one of them." Ryan said.

"So how is she?" Zeke said as he looked at him.

"She's been throwing everything you gave her out of her room." Ryan said as Zeke sighed.

"I got hit with a book or something yesterday."

"Ouch." Chad said as he looked at him.

**WITH THE GIRLS**

"Hey Gabby." Taylor said as Gabriella walked up to her and the girls.

"Hey." She said as she opened her locker.

"I'm guessing your parents wouldn't let you stay home either huh." Kelsi said as she looked at her.

"Yeah my mom told my dad I was going to pull it so he didn't fall for it." Gabriella said.

"Yeah well I did everything I could not to come but daddy wasn't going for it." Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh and Martha I did you a little favor last night." Sharpay said as Martha looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked confused.

"Let's just say Ryan went to sleep with a head ache last night." Sharpay said with a smirk as the girls raised an eyebrow.

"Shar what did you do?" Gabriella asked.

"Well-"

**FLASHBACK**

_Ryan had just walked into the house after trying for hours to get Martha to talk to him. He spent 4 hours outside her door but in the end he got a slap on the face and a I HATE YOU. When he walked in the house he saw his parents on the couch._

"_Hi." Ryan said as they looked up at him. _

"_Hey duckie." Derby said with a small smile._

"_How you feeling son?" Vance asked._

"_I'm guessing you guys know." Ryan asked as they nodded._

"_Your sister kinda said it when she was yelling at Zeke." Vance told him. _

"_How is she?" Ryan asked concerned. _

"_She has been in her room the past 5 hours." Derby said with a sigh._

"_I'll go talk to her." Ryan said as he walked to his sister's room._

_As he walked to her room he saw all the type of the books, stuff animals and pictures all through the hallway. He heard a loud crash and when he opened her door, he saw his sister chucking everything Zeke gave her._

"_Sharpay what the hell are you doing?" Ryan said as she turned around. _

"_What do you want?" Sharpay said glaring at him._

"_I came to see if you were okay." _

"_Well guess what I'm not! The guy that I love cheated on with that slut." Sharpay said with ice in her voice._

"_Look sis Zeke didn't cheat on you. I was there I know." Ryan said._

"_Why are you taking up for him when you're just as guilty? How could you cheat on Martha?" Sharpay said._

"_I didn't! WOAH." Ryan said as he ducked when Sharpay started to throw stuff at him._

"_Shar would you stop." Ryan said as he trying to doge things._

"_No now get out of my room!" Sharpay said as she slammed the door in his face. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Wow." Taylor said as her and the girls started to laugh.

"Thanks Shar." Martha said once she stopped laughing.

"No problem." Sharpay said as they bell rung.

"Ugh time to get this day over with." Gabriella said as she closed her locker and walked to homeroom with the girls.

**GABRIELLA'S P.O.V**

As I walked into the homeroom I right away see Troy. He had his head down but I guess he felt me in the room because he looked straight at me. He really looked hurt but he should be after what he did to me. I loved him and he just went and kissed another girl? I couldn't take this right now so I just sighed and walked past him to my seat. I knew today was going to be a hard day but I just hope it goes by fast.

**END OF P.O.V**

As Ms. Darbus talked none of the wildcats were really paying attention. The guys just wanted class to be over with so they could talk to the girls. Where as the girls just wanted to be far away from any of the guys as possible.

Once class was over and the bell rung, the girls were some of the first students out. They figured if the just avoided the guys for the day and be okay but everything is never that easy.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

It was finally lunch for the gang and so far the day wasn't going so well. The guys would try their best to talk to any of the girls wither it was in classes they had together or if they saw them in the hallway. Gabriella was putting her books in her locker when Chad walked up to her.

"What do you want Chad." Gabriella said not even looking at him.

"I just wanted to talk." Chad said to the girl that was like a little sister to him.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to talk to you or any of the guys." She said as he sighed.

"Look Gabster, Troy didn't kiss Amber, I didn't kiss Jessica, and the guys didn't kiss the other girls." Chad said truthfully.

"First don't call me Gabster ,you lost that right. Second, don't say Troy's name. I don't want to see him much less hear his name. And third, you shouldn't be taking up for him when you are as much to blame. You were swapping spit with Jessica like Troy was with Amber." Gabriella said glaring at him.

"Gab-"

"NO Chad! How could you do that to Taylor? She loved you just as much as I did Troy but I guess that doesn't matter." Gabriella said as Chad put his head down.

"Tell Troy to stay away from me ad that goes for you guys too." Gabriella said as she closed her locked and went to lunch.

Chad just sighed and followed her to the lunch room. When he got there he saw the girls at one table and the guys at another.

"Hey guys." Chad said as he sat between Troy and Ryan.

"Hey. Did you talk to Gabriella?" Troy asked hopeful.

"Yeah and she basically told me that I lost the right to call her Gabster, that she hates me for breaking Taylor's heart and to tell you to stay away from her. Sorry dude." Chad said as Troy sighed.

"Thanks anyway." Troy said as he patted him on the back.

"I guess Gabriella isn't the only one cause I talk to Kelsi and it was a no go." Ryan said.

"I talked to Martha for about 2 seconds." Jason said as he looked at Ryan.

"Taylor wouldn't even talk to me." Zeke said.

"Sharpay crushed my foot saying that was for breaking her best friend's heart." Troy said as he looked at Zeke.

"You can forget about me trying to get it through Sharpay." Troy said as they all laughed.

For the rest of the day the guys followed the girls' orders and stayed away. No matter how hard it was for them, they did it anyway. They just hoped that maybe tomorrow they could at least talk to them but boy were they end for something.

**There you go. Please review and let me know what you think and for some ideas of what you want to see.**


	3. Memories

"Hi Mom." Troy said as he came into the kitchen to see his mother.

"Hi sweetie. Where's your dad?" Lucille asked.

"He had a meeting. He said he'll be home before dinner." Troy said as he sat down eating an apple.

"Okay; how was school?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." Troy said with a groan.

"I guessing you didn't talk to Gabriella."

"You're guessing right. She didn't talk to me or Chad tried she wouldn't talk to him." Troy said as he put his head down.

"Oh honey, just give her time." Lucille said as she looked at him.

"Yeah well I'm going to do my homework." Troy said as he walked upstairs to his room.

When he got to his room, he dropped his bag and then was soon attacked by his dog, Max. Max was a Golden Retriever that he had since he was little.

"Hey boy." Troy said as Max licked his face which made him laugh.

"Okay boy, I have homework." Troy said as he got up and started his homework.

As Troy did his homework all he could think about was a certain girl that had stolen his heart but he had broken hers. Troy smiled as thoughts of the two doing homework together came to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy and Gabriella were studying in his room but it seemed like all Troy was doing was studying his girlfriend._

"_You know if you keep looking at me you'll never pass your test wildcat." Gabriella said as she brought Troy out of his daydream._

"_That's we're your wrong because if the test is about how beautiful your girlfriend is and how much you love her I'll pass with flying colors." Troy said as he pulled her closer to him._

"_You are so cheesy." Gabriella said with a giggle._

"_And you love it." Troy said with a grin._

"_Yeah I do." Gabriella said as she kissed him which he happily kissed back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As Troy was still thinking about Gabriella when he was brought out of his thoughts by Max was barking. Troy had looked down at his dog that was holding a picture in his mouth. Troy took the picture of Gabriella that she had got done. As Max was looking at his owner look at the picture, he barked and laid down beside Troy as Troy rubbed his head.

"I know boy, I miss her too." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella's room seeing her doing homework.

"I promise I'll find a way to get her back."

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The next day Troy walked into school as usual but hoping that Gabriella would at least talk to him today. As he walked to his locker, he said hi to some people trying to put on a smile but on the inside he knew that his heart was aching.

Once he got to his locker he opened it to find a letter with his name on it. He looked at the handwriting and right off the back he knew it was from her. He smiled thinking that it could possibly be a note saying that they could talk or that she knew the truth and was taking him back as he opened it his heart dropped.

Inside the letter were a note and a ring. The ring was a gold promise ring that Troy gave them on their 1st year anniversary. As Troy looked at the ring he read the letter which said: **I guess you couldn't keep all you promise.**

As he read the letter over and over tears started to come to his eyes but he pushed them back when he saw the guys coming.

"Hey Troy." They all said as he nodded his head.

"Any luck with Gabby." Zeke asked as Troy looked at them and gave them the note.

The guys read the note and than looked at him confused.

"What does she mean?" Chad asked his best friend.

"All Troy did was hold up the ring as the rest just looked at each other.

"Dude what are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"I'll let you know when I find out." Troy said as he closed his locker and walked off with the guys.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked into my house after school. I had saw Troy at his locker this morning reading my note and he looked like someone just kicked him in the chest. For the rest of the day, he wouldn't talk and for some strange reason I felt guilty. I don't know why I'm feeling this way though. I mean he's the one that broke my heart by cheating on me with that slut. As I walked into the kitchen to find my mom.

"Hi mom." I said as I kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie how was school." My mom asked me as I sat down.

"Same old stuff." I said sighing.

"So I'm guessing you didn't talk to Troy today?" She asked looking at me.

"Nope and wasn't planning on it either."

"Gabby"

"Mom please can you just drop it." I said sighing.

"Fine but you know I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah I know. I'm going to do my homework." I said as I walked up to my room.

When I got there, I found my dog Lily who I've had since I was 8. Lily is a German Sheppard that I got about 2 months after Troy got Max. When Lily saw me, she started to bark which made me laugh.

"Hi girl." I said as I rubbed her head and then started my homework.

After I was done I heard Lily barking and I turned to find her looking at a picture of Troy. It was just a picture of me and him during the summer that Sharpay took of us.

Looking at the picture made me think of him and without thinking about it, I touched my hand looking for my promise ring but then I realized I gave it back to him. I had still remembered the day he gave it to me like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy and Gabriella were on their 1 year _anniversary _so far it was going great. Troy had took her to a beautiful restaurant and then for a walk on the beach. As this moment they were walking acting just like any other couple._

"_Brie I have one more gift for you." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him._

"_Troy you didn't have to. Even after you bought me those flowers and this charm bracelet." Gabriella said looking at the sliver bracelet._

"_I know but I wanted to give you this too." Troy said as he took out a ring box._

"_Troy." Gabriella said as she gasps._

"_Don't worry I'm not proposing. Well not yet. It's a promise ring." Troy said as he opened the box to show the gold ring._

"_It's to let you know that every promise I made is true." Troy said as he placed the ring on her finger. _

"_Thank you. I love it." Gabriella said as she kissed him_

"_Your welcome." Troy said smiling._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my mom telling me dinner was ready. I looked at the picture once more hoping that what I was doing was the right thing.

**There you guys go. Hope you like it. Please review and I really, really, need to know what story to upload next.**


	4. Flirting

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Girls we have got to get out of these houses." Sharpay said as her and the girls were all on the phone together. "We've been in our house for a week moping."

"Okay so what are we going to do?" Taylor asked.

"The only thing a girl can do to cure a broken heart." Sharpay said with a smirk.

"SHOP TILL WE DROP" Gabriella said as they all laughed.

"So true. I'll meet you girls there." Kelsi said as they all agreed and then hung up.

Gabriella knew that getting out of the house and spending some time with her friends would do her some good. She went in her closet and found her an outfit and then text Sharpay asking her to pick her up. After getting a reply from her, she started to get ready. As she started to do her hair, she stopped when she heard noises coming from her backyard. She put her brush down and went out on her balcony to see Troy playing basketball. The only difference about Troy playing basketball now and before is that now he sucked. Gabriella had never seen him play this bad before. He was missing every shot, even the easy ones.

Troy couldn't believe he was missing all these shots. He had been outside for and hour and still hadn't made a shot. The only time had played this bad was when he had a lot on his mind and for the past week only one person has been on his mind. Gabriella hasn't talked to him at all no matter how hard he tried. She was always on his mind; whenever he got up in the morning, throughout the day and in his dreams at night. He went up for his next shot, but the ball bounced off the rim and back to him. Troy being angry threw the ball against the fenced yelling. He turned around shocked to see his ex-girlfriend looking at him.

The two just stared at each other seeing who was going to make the first move but no one moved. Right when Troy was going to speak, both heard and honk and Gabriella looked to see that it was Sharpay. She looked back to see Troy who had that "please don't go look." But she just turned around and closed her balcony door. Troy ran over to his gate to see Gabriella walking to Sharpay's car and then the hug and pull off. Troy then ran into his house to get his phone and made a call.

"Chad it's me… Yeah call the guys and tell them to meet us at the mall." Troy said as he looked at a picture of him and Gabriella.

HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM

"So then what happened?" Kelsi asked Gabriella as her and the girls listened to the story about Troy.

"I looked at him and he had that sad face on and then I left." Gabriella said as she looked at clothes.

"Wow I can't believe he was missing shots." Maratha said.

"Yeah, that like Sharpay not knowing her lines in a play." Taylor said.

"Hey." Sharpay said looking at Taylor who just smiled.

"Anyway enough boys talk more shopping." Sharpay said as her and the girls smiled and started to shop.

For about 2 hours the girls talked, laughed and thought about anything other than the boys.

"Hey gabby that guy over there has been looking at you for the past 5 minutes." Taylor said as the girls all turned around to see a guy talking to his friends and looking at them. But it seemed that he was looking at Gabriella extra hard.

"You should go talk to him Ella." Martha said with a smile.

"I don't know guys."

"Oh come on Brie. It'll keep Bolton off your mind." Sharpay said.

"Well I guess he is cute." Gabriella said as she smiled at them and then walked over to the guy.

HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM

"Dude can you please remind us why we are here." Chad said as he and guys were all walking around the mall not wanting to be there.

"Yeah I mean every store in her reminds me of Shar." Zeke said moping.

"We're here because the girls are her." Troy said as he searched for any site of his girl.

"And how in the world do you know that?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah you haven't even talked to Gabriella in a week." Chad said looking at his best friend.

"Look guys I saw Gabriella this morning and I was getting ready to say something but she left with Sharpay. And there is only one place girls go after a break up."

"Okay and if we do find them what are we going to do?" Jason asked.

"Talk to them or at least try to." Troy said.

"Well Troy dude, I think you should hurry." Jason said as they all looked at him confused.

"What?" Troy asked as Jason pointed behind him.

They all turned around to see what Jason was talking about and when they saw their mouths dropped. What they saw was Gabriella talking to some guy but to Troy it looks as if she was flirting. She was smiling all in his face while he was smirking and Troy looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Why I haven't seen him like this before over any girl." Chad said to the guys.

"What the hell is she doing?" Troy said as he looked at the two.

"It looks like she is talking to him." Ryan said.

"More like flirting." Troy said with fire in his eyes.

"Dude you don't know that." Zeke said looking at Troy and then Gabriella.

"I've known her my whole life and we've flirted with each other so many times. I know when my girl is flirting and when she's not. Troy said looking over at her.

"See look she has that smile on her face that she uses to flirt." Troy said as the guys looked and indeed saw Gabriella with that smile on her face.

"Now the guy is saying something that's probably not even funny and she's going to laugh and fling her hair." Troy said as he flinched when he saw it happen.

"And I pray to God that this isn't going to happen but she's going to let him rub his hand up and down her arm." Troy said as he started to tense up as he saw it happen.

"Troy that's only three things. That doesn't prove anything." Ryan said.

"Well I'm not going to stand here and just wait to see what happens." Troy said as he walked over to Gabriella.

"What do you think he'll do?" Jason asked looking at the guys.

"Knowing Troy, who knows." Chad said as they all watched the scene that was getting ready to happen.

"So, Gabriella maybe we could…."

"Babe there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Troy said as he put his arms around her waist and Gabriella looked at him shocked.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Gabriella said glaring at him.

"You told me to meet you here remember?" Troy said as he smiled at her and then looked at the guy.

"Gabriella do you know this guy?"

"Yeah he's my…"

"I'm her boyfriend." Troy said before Gabriella could talk.

"What no Jake-" Gabriella said but once again was cut off.

"I'm sorry she must have forgotten I was coming."

"Sorry dude I didn't know she was taken. Nice meeting you Gabriella." Jake said as he walked off.

"Troy what the hell is wrong with you?" Gabriella said as she pushed him off of her.

"Me? Gabriella he was flirting with you."

"Yeah no duh you idiot. Most teenagers do that in this time period." Gabriella said glaring at him.

"Gabriella I'm not just going to stand here and let some lame hit on you." Troy said glaring at her.

"Well it happened and you can't do anything about it. When I told you to stay out of my like that meant my love life too which you are no longer apart of." Gabriella said as she turned to walk away from but stopped and faced him.

"Oh and at least I did it right. I flirted with someone when I wasn't in a relationship." Gabriella said smirking at him.

"After all that is the reason we aren't together." Gabriella said as she walked to go and find the girls.

"By the looks of it I'm think it didn't go so well." Zeke said.

"You got that right." Troy said as he walked off with the guys following.

HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM

"HE DID WHAT!" The girls all said after Gabriella came back and told them what happened.

"Yeah and then he had the nerves to get mad at me flirting." Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"He is such an ass." Sharpay said as the others agreed.

"Girls don't look now but here comes the guys." Kelsi said as the girls all saw the guys walking their way.

"OH MY GOD do they ever give up?" Taylor said throwing her hands up in the air.

Gabriella couldn't take one more minute with Troy so she walked off to another store.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked.

"As far away from Bolton as possible."

"Where is Gabriella going?" Troy asked the girls as they walked up to them.

"Like we're going to tell you." Sharpay said glaring at him.

"Come on Shar. I need to talk to her." Troy said begging.

"If you didn't cheat then you wouldn't have this problem." Taylor said looking at Troy.

"Ugh I don't have time for this." Troy said walking off from them.

"You know you guys can leave now." Kelsi said glaring at Jason.

"Oh come on Kels, don't be that way." Jason said looking at her.

"Don't call me that." Kelsi said yelling at him.

"Kelsi it's been a week since you've talked to me. We really need to talk so when are we?"

"When pigs fly." Kelsi said walking off.

"So I'm guessing if we ask that question we're getting the same answer." Chad said as he looked at the girls.

"Would you look at that girls; he figured it out all on his own. Good Job Chad." Sharpay said as Chad glared at him.

"Watch it Evans." Chad said.

"Why are you girls acting this way?" Zeke said looking at them.

"The same reason why you cheated." Taylor said.

"But we didn't." Ryan said before he was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah we know, you didn't cheat." Martha said as she rolled her eyes and the girls walked off.

"I wonder how Troy is doing." Jason said as he looked at the guys.

**WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA**

Troy had been walking around looking for Gabriella for what seemed like hours but it was only about 10 minutes. He was about to give up when he saw her sitting at a table drinking Starbucks.

"Is this seat taken?" Gabriella looked up to see a pair of ocean- blue eyes looking back at her.

"Are you ever going to stop following me?" Gabriella said as he took a seat.

"If it gets you to talk to me then maybe." Troy said as she roller her eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want to explain but you won't let me."

"Maybe because I don't want anything to do with you." Gabriella said starting to get up but Troy pulled her back.

"Why do you have to act so much like a.."

"A what I dare you to say it." Gabriella said glaring at him.

" A b-" And before Troy knew it he was soaked I Gabriella's drink.

"If you want to see a bitch, I'll show you a bitch." Gabriella said before walking off.

"Boy I hate my life." Troy said looking at his love walk off from and sighing.

**Later that Night**

Right now Troy knew he was risking something. She already hated his guts and he was only making it worse, but he had to do something. So right now he was standing outside of her house waiting for someone to open the door. As soon as the door opened, Troy gulped as he saw Greg.

"Um Hi, Mr. Montez. I know that I'm the last person you want to see seeing as I broke your daughter's heart, but you have to help me. I haven't talked to Gabriella in a week and I really miss her. Please, you have got to believe me when I say that I didn't cheat. I love Gabriella with all my heart and I would never do anything like that." Troy said begging the love of his life father.

All Greg did was smile. He knew how much Troy loved Gabriella, hell he knew before they even knew themselves.

"Troy calm down, I believe you and I'll help you." Greg said as Troy looked at him shocked.

"You do?" Troy said.

"Of course. I see the way you look at Gabriella and O know you wouldn't do anything like that."

"Thanks Greg." Troy said with a smile.

"No problem. Now I'll see if I can get her to talk to you. I've tried before so don't get your hopes up." Greg said as Troy nodded.

"Gabriella can you come down here for a sec." Greg yelled up the stairs and then a few seconds later both her foot steps.

"What is it dad I have home-." Gabriella stopped as soon as she saw who was at the door.

"What is he doing here?" Gabriella said as she glared at Troy.

"He just came here to talk baby girl." Greg said as he looked at her.

"Yeah well I don't want to talk to him." Gabriella said as she started to walk upstairs.

"Gabriella please. Just 2 minutes." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him and sighed.

"Fine only 2." Gabriella said as she walked outside.

When she walked outside the two stayed silent for a while. All Troy could do was look at her. She was so beautiful and he missed her like crazy.

"You know you only have 2 minutes." Gabriella said as she broke Troy from his daze.

"I miss you." Troy said as Gabriella sighed.

"Troy-"

"No Gabby its true. I miss you like crazy. All I do is think of you, everywhere I go it brings back memories of us together. I miss everything about you from your hair to your laugh. I miss the way we use to hug or kiss. The way we use to just hang out and do nothing or the sound of your laugh. I miss the way your eyes sparkly every time something good happen. I love you Gabby and you know that. I always have. No matter what I will always love you." Troy said as he looked at her in the eyes.

Gabriella didn't know what to do. All she could do was look at him.

"Troy I don't know what to say." Gabriella said as she put her head down.

"Say you believe me." Troy said as he raised her head up.

"I really wish I could but I-" And before she could finish she felt his lips on hers.

Gabriella was shocked at first she didn't know what to do. She missed his lips but right now she was so confused. Her mind was telling her to push him away from her and slap him but her heart was telling her to deepen it. It seemed like her heart had one this round. Gabriella put her arms around his neck as Troy's neck as Troy smiled and pulled her closer. The two continued for a while until it hit Gabriella what she was doing. She pushed Troy away from her as Troy looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Troy said as he looked at her.

"Troy I think you should go." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her shocked.

"What?"

"Please Troy just go." Gabriella said as he sighed.

"Just know that I'm not going anywhere." Troy said as he kissed her on the forehead and then walked away.

Gabriella walked backed into her house and up to her room as she sighed. Why did her life have to be so hard? She lies down on her bed and put her head in her pillow as her mother walked in.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Inez asked as Gabriella shook her head no.

"Oh sweetie everything is going to be okay." She said as she sat on her bed.

"Mom I don't know what to do. My heart is telling me to listen to him but my head is telling me to forget him because he hurt me." Gabriella said as she wiped her eyes.

"Honey I wish I could tell you what to do but I can't. All I can say is to do what you know what is right." Inez said.

"But what if I don't know what is right." "You'll know." Inez said as she kissed her forehead and left.

"What am I going to do Lily?" Gabriella said as she looked at her dog who just came and cuddled with her master.

**There you guys go. Sorry its late but please review.**


	5. I Love You

Troy walked into his house after the little "talk" with Gabriella. He walked into the living room to find his parents watching tv.

"Hey sweetie. How'd it go with Gabriella?" Lucille asked him with a hopeful smile.

"Not the way I wanted it to go." Troy said as he walked upstairs to his room.

"I'll go talk to him." Jack said as he kissed Lucille before going to Troy's room.

"Son." Jack said as he walked into Troy's room to find Troy lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Wanna tell me what happened." Jack said as he sat in the chair next to Troy's bed.

"I asked her let me talk to her, I told her how much I missed her, I kissed her and then she kissed me back. She then pulled back and said I had to leave. Dad what if I lost her forever." Troy said as he looked at Jack.

"Troy you didn't lose her. I see how much Gabriella loves you and I know she'll be back."

"How."

"Troy every couple goes through something like these and the only way couples survive and know that their love is strong is if they never stop fighting for one another." Jack said as he patted Troy on the back and got up to leave.

"Dad; thanks." Troy said as Jack nodded and left.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

The next day Gabriella decided to take a walk so she could think about everything Troy told her last night.

"Come on Lily, lets go for a walk." Gabriella said as Lily ran up to her and the two left.

On the walk Gabriella thought about what Troy said and how he looked when he said it. Everywhere she walked a memory of her and Troy would come back to her. One place would be the movies where Troy told her how he really felt about her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Brie." A 16 year old Troy Bolton said as he walked into his best friend's Gabriella Montez room._

"_Hey wildcat what's up." Gabriella said smiling at him._

"_Nothing just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies." Troy asked hopeful._

"_Yeah but only if I get to pick." Gabriella said smirking as Troy sighed._

"_Fine." Troy said as Gabriella smiled, kissed him on the cheek which made him smile and then the two left._

_Once the movie was over the two went for a walk and all Troy could think about was if he should tell Gabriella how he felt._

"_Brie I have to tell you something." Troy said as he stops them all of a sudden._

"_Okay what is it?" Gabriella asked looking up at him._

"_I'm crazy about you Gabriella. I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I try. You're the only girl for me. You always have been and you always will be the girl for me. I love you Gabriella." Troy said as Gabriella looked at him shocked._

"_I knew you wouldn't fell the same way. I'll just-" Troy said before he got cut off by Gabriella kissing her._

"_I love you too wildcat." Gabriella said as they both smiled._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella then noticed a couple walking in the park which brought tears to her eyes. Troy would always take Gabriella on a walk in the park wither it was just for some only time with her or if he had a surprise for her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Troy and Gabriella were talking a light night walk in the park. The best part about the walk was that is was quiet and snowing outside seeing as it was the middle of December. The two walked over to one of the benches where they cuddled up and watched the snow fall. _

"_Brie I have something for you." Troy said as he looked down at his smiling girlfriend._

"_Really what is it?" Gabriella asked excited. _

"_Close your eyes." Troy said as Gabriella did as she was told._

_Once Troy made sure that Gabriella couldn't see anything, he took a box out of his jacket and held it in front of her._

"_Okay, open your eyes." Troy said as Gabriella opened her eyes and took the box._

_When she opened it she gasp at what she saw. Inside the box was a 14 ct sliver heart necklace._

"_Oh My God, Troy this is beautiful." Gabriella said as she looked at him._

"_Look on the back. I had it engraved." Troy said as he watched her flip the necklace over._

_On the necklace read: __**Ta Amos Troyella Forever**__ which made Gabriella start to cry._

"_Oh baby, don't cry." Troy said as he hugged her._

"_Don't worry these are happy tears. I love you too wildcat." Gabriella said as Troy leaned down to kiss her._

"_Happy Birthday Ella." Troy said to her, looking into her eyes._

"_What, my birthday isn't until tomorrow." Gabriella said looking at him confused_

'_You sure about that." Troy said as he showed her his watch which read 12:00 exactly. _

"_Like I said, Happy Birthday Beautiful." Troy said making her smile._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella reached up to her neck to touch the necklace. She had realized that is was the only thing she hadn't given back to Troy or thrown out. She turned the necklace around and more tears came down her face as she read the words on the back. Everything, all the good memories came back to her and she realized that what she had done was wrong and she had to fix it.

"Lily let's go. I have something very important to do." Gabriella said as her dog followed her.

The two walked to Troy's house and Gabriella could hear basketballs which meant that he was in the backyard. Gabriella walked into the backyard to see Troy shooting hoops and when Max saw her, she held a finger up to keep him quiet. Max did as he was told and walked over towards her to let Gabriella pet his head. Troy, on the other hand started to talk to himself without even realizing that Gabriella was right behind him.

"What are you doing Bolton? You're here playing basketball when you should be out there trying to win your girl back. I can't believe I just let her slip right out if my hands. After everything I let one stupid mistake take her away from me. It doesn't even matter anyway, she hates me." Troy said as he sighed.

"What makes you think I hate you?" Gabriella said as Troy spun around shocked.

"Gabriella what are you doing here?" Troy asked her confused.

"I asked you first. What makes you think I hate you?" Gabriella said walking towards him.

"Well you've cursed me out, given back the promise ring, told me that I wasn't apart of your life anymore, you won't give me the time of day and you've poured a drink on me. So I've just figured that you hate me." Troy said looking at her.

"Well you really shouldn't think that way unless you know the truth." Gabriella said as Troy raised and eyebrow.

"So you don't hate me?"

"No I hate you." Gabriella said as Troy put his head down.

"But I only hate you because I can't stop loving you." Gabriella said as Troy's head shot up.

"What?"

"I can't stop thinking about you Troy. No matter how hard or how much I tried I couldn't do it. I love you too much." Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Which is why I'm here to let you tell me what happened the day we broke up."

"Really." Troy said shocked as Gabriella nodded.

So Troy explained everything, from the time he was in the gym to the time Gabriella and the girls walked in. Gabriella listened to everything and felt really bad for not listening to him the first time.

"Brie you have to believe what I say because every word is true." Troy said as Gabriella looked him in the eyes.

"I believe you Troy." Gabriella said as Troy smiled.

"You do." Troy said as she nodded.

Troy was so happy he picked her up, spun her around which made her giggle. He then put her down and the two looked at each other before leaning in for a kiss. Once they pulled back, they connected foreheads.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Troy said with a smile.

"I think I can do that." Gabriella said as the two smiled and kissed.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

Now that Troyella were back together, the two went up to his room where Troy gave Gabriella back the promise ring, which she happily accepted. The two were now lying in his bed in each others arms while Lily and Max were lying on the foot of his bed.

"I missed being in your arms." Gabriella said as Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Well I missed you being in my arms." Troy said.

"I can't believe we let Amber tear us apart. I actually thought you liked her and because of that I cried every night." Gabriella said as Troy frowned.

"I'm sorry Brie, I should've pushed her off of me." Troy said as Gabriella put her finger to his lips.

"Troy if you say you're sorry one more time, I'm breaking up with you again. You've said it a hundred times." Gabriella said smiling.

"Okay, okay." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Babe we have one more problem." Gabriella said.

"What?"

"How are we going to get the guys back together?"

**There you guys go please review. And if you have any ideas on how to get everyone back together please let me know.**


	6. Happy Again

Gabriella woke up the next morning in her room to feel a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned over and smiled as saw a pair of crystal blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good Morning." Troy said as he kissed her.

"Good Morning." Gabriella said with a smile once they pulled back.

"How long have you been up?" Gabriella asked.

"Um bout an hour." Troy said looking at her clock.

"And what were you doing for that hour?" Gabriella asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Watching you sleep." Troy said with a smile as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"What I missed watching you sleep when we weren't together." Troy said.

"Yeah I just missed being here with you." Gabriella said as she moved closer to him.

"I know baby. But believe me when I say that those 2 weeks were the worst 2 weeks of my life." Troy said as he looked down at her.

"Don't worry I believe you because it was the same for me." Gabriella said.

"I don't want either of us to feel like that so I not going to let you slip threw my fingers like that ever again." Troy said as he moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Gabriella said with a smile as Troy smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss started to increase into a heated make out session. The two were still making out five minutes later when Gabriella's phone started to ring. The two groaned as they pulled back and Gabriella answered her phone.

"Hello." Gabriella said.

"Hey Ella." Sharpay said on the other end.

"Oh hey Shar, what's up." Gabriella said as Troy rolled his eyes.

Leave it to one of their friends to ruin everything. While Gabriella was talking, Troy decided that they needed to finish what they had started so he tried everything he could to get Gabriella off the phone.

"Nothing much. What you up to." Sharpay asked.

"Oh nothing right now why?" Gabriella said as she tried to stop Troy from kissing her.

"The girls are all heading to Lava Springs. You in?" Sharpay said.

"Uh yeah sure."

"Okay I'll call you when I'm out front."

"Okay, see you then."

"Alright love ya girl."

"Love ya too Shar." Gabriella said as she hung up and looked at Troy.

"Finally you're off the phone. I swear you girls can talk for hours." Troy said as he tried to kiss her, but Gabriella put her hand up to stop him.

"Don't think so wildcat." Gabriella said as Troy groaned.

"What now."

"We're going to have to finish this later. Sharpay's coming to pick me up." Gabriella said as she got out of the bed but Troy pulled her back down.

"Why can't you just stay here with me. I want to spend all the time we missed together with you." Troy said as he kissed her neck.

"Aw baby I promise I'll make it up to you." Gabriella said as she kissed him and got up.

"Ugh fine." Troy said as he got up as well.

"Speaking of the girls, how are we going to get them back with the guys?" Troy asked looking at her.

"I got the perfect idea." Gabriella said with a smile.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"So girls what are we doing first." Sharpay asked as her and the girls entered Lava Springs.

"How about the spa, then lunch." Gabriella said.

"Fine with me." Taylor said Kelsi and Martha agreed.

"Okay spa here we come." Sharpay said as the girls laughed and walked to the spa.

Meanwhile Troy and the guys had just showed up at Lava Springs and Troy hoped the Gabriella's planned worked.

"Okay Troy why are we here?" Ryan asked.

"Because we need to get out of the house and stop moping." Troy said as they all looked at him.

"What's gotten into you man." Zeke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah because you're usually the main one moping." Chad said.

"Nothing's wrong. I just think that if we get out of the house, it'll help us figure out a way to get our girls back." Troy said.

"Whatever you say dude." Jason said as the guys went to the pool.

"Man that spa trip was much needed." Martha said.

"Tell me about it." Kelsi said.

While the girls were talking, Gabriella's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She answered it to see that she had a text from Troy.

"_Hey where r u?" –Wildcat_

"_Just came out of the spa. U guys in the dinning room?" –Brie_

"_Yep"- Wildcat_

"_K c u there in a min." –Brie_

"_K Luv u" –Wildcat_

"_Luv u 2 xoxoxo" –Brie_

"Gabs who you texting." Taylor asked as she put her phone up.

"No one just my mom. Anyways I don't know about you girls but I'm starving." Gabriella said.

"I'm with Gabby. How about we head to the dinning room to see what's on the menu." Sharpay said as they all agreed and then headed into the dining room.

As the girls walked into the room, the guys looked up to see them.

"Hey there are the girls." Jason said as they got up to go over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Taylor said as the guys walked up to them.

"This is a public place. We are allowed here." Chad said looking at Taylor.

"I can arrange that you get kicked out." Sharpay said glaring at them.

"Come on Shar, part of this place is mine you know." Ryan said looking at his twin as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Martha said.

"What we've been wanting for weeks, to talk to you." Jason said.

Before any of the girls could say anything, Gabriella spoke up.

"Fine we'll let you talk."

"Say What!" All the girls said looking at Gabriella.

"Gabs you're kidding right." Kelsi said looking at her like she was crazy.

"Why not; otherwise they won't leave us alone." Gabriella said as they all sighed.

"Fine." Taylor said as the guys smiled and they all walked over to a table.

Before they all got to the table, Troy pulled Gabriella aside.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Troy said looking at her.

"Sure." Gabriella said as they walked away from the rest.

"So you think the plan is going to work." Troy asked her as they walked out of the dinning room.

"Yeah, some time alone will do them some good." Gabriella said.

"Well while they are doing that, how about we go play a game of one-on-one." Troy said with a smirk.

"You're on Bolton." Gabriella said with the same smirk as the two went to the court.

**HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM*HSM**

"Man babe I forgot how good you were." Troy said as the two sat down on the grass, drinking their bottles of water after the game.

"Baby we were only apart for 2 weeks; you couldn't have forgotten that fast." Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Yeah well I was too busy trying to get you back." Troy said with a smile as Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, making her smile and kiss him.

"So I think it's about time we go see how our friends are doing." Gabriella said once they pulled back.

"Yeah hopefully the plan worked." Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand and they walked to go find the gang.

The two ended up finding everyone in the lounge; laughing, talking and most importantly holding hands with their love one.

"Aw would you look at that. Our friends are happy again." Gabriella said with a smile as their friends looked up at them.

"Where have you two been?" Ryan said.

"At the court, playing basketball." Troy said with a smile.

"You two planned this didn't you?" Taylor said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." The two said with a smile.

"Wait a minute. If you planned this then, how long have you guys been back together?" Sharpay asked.

"Since yesterday." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's why you were so happy today." Chad said looking at Troy with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess it was." Troy said with a smile as he looked at Gabriella.

**There you guys go; the last chapter to this story. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. **


End file.
